User talk:Wikia Wolf
Badge Bureaucrat Wikia Wolf is a Bureaucrat *Don't disturb him while he is working *Don't insult him, or anyone *Feel free to question him Message: Have fun on Wild Ones... or I'll Minigun you! Older comments HELP Nick 4865 is making pointless edits and it's hard to clean up the Wiki Ahh WildWarren 10:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture in Hedgehog's Sp.Atk(Orange Missile) Im sorry cause i cant see the new commentary board.this is the missile any way-----> Gillstar45 11:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Use a hedgehog and see its special Sure Sure, we can put them in pets and weapon pages like this: If the page was a Rabbit, then we could do it like this: That could be awesome! Gillstar45 11:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ← Dog | Rabbit | Panda → If the page was Grenade, then we could put it like this: By the way, I changed the template a little, the template name is PrevNext (not WildOnesPrevNext) and the options are: prev=you know next=you know page=To put the page name, if you dont put anything here, its will just be so it puts the page name. 14:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) We need redirections ive searched for "Valentine bomb",and it was nothing instead of going me to Love Note,i typed "GON",also nothing instead from going me to Game Over Nuke.We need to install them some redirections to avoid some complaints by readers and to avoid typing too much words.This may help improve the wiki.Thank you by Gillstar45 11:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC)kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) = do u think the Platypus and Dragon are for members only? WildWarren 11:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Gillstar45 12:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 12:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) = dude u gotta tell me how to make those pets u do please I am banned Dude i am banned :(,but the good thing is my ticket well be over soon guys its awesome so i can play again and i can continue playing add me i am lvl 55 Great news! Great news! Because I can't go to the wikia often, I need another bureaucrat(Site Founder)(they have all the rights, like I always had), do you want to be one??? Ok, I changed you to rollback, administrator, and Site Founder. I can't take your Site Founder away, none can. I will change the Home page menu. 15:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) If you go to the Home page and set the tabber on "Contents", then go to "Bureaucrats (Site Founders)", it will say me and you. 15:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) = Y DID U DELETE ALL THE MINI PETS IN THE "MINI PETS" PAGE THIS DUDE HAD PUT ALL MY PETS AS UNRELEASED AND I WONT TELL U WERE I GOT MY INFO FROM, IMA HACKER AND TRUST ME, THOSE PETS WILL GET RELEASED SO WILL THE WEAPONS IMA POST A NEW ONE CALLED "TREE" Good news! I'm going to be on the wiki more often, but we still need a new Rollback member... Tell me when you know one. is VERY usefull in finding good users.